


For This Relief Much Thanks

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: At the beginning of Hamlet, the guards see the ghost of Old Hamlet, and Horatio decides to tell Hamlet about it.  But what if things had gone rather differently?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	For This Relief Much Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Relief Challenge
> 
> Take note of the Warning

Francisco hugged himself beneath his cloak. The castle ramparts were cold, and the darkness could conceal much, friend, foe, or, so it appeared, one from beyond the grave.

The sound of footsteps on the flagstones caught his attention and he stood straighter, wary of who, or what, was approaching.

A voice called, “Who’s there?”

It sounded as if it could be his relief, but he needed to be sure, “Nay, answer me: stand and unfold.”

The voice replied, “Long live the king!”

The words, and more particular the sound of that particular voice, relieved Francisco. It was indeed Bernardo. They exchanged a few words, Francisco confirming that so far it had been a quiet night, for he had not seen the ghost.

It being past midnight, Bernardo told him to go to bed. Francisco turned, ready to descend into the castle, but in doing so, he saw two more figures, who identified themselves as Marcellus and Horatio. Once more Francisco bade them all ‘good night’ and hurriedly departed.

He had reached the bottom of the stone turret and was about to take the passage which led to the guard room when a figure slipped out of the shadows.

“Were you disturbed tonight?” the voice asked.

“No, my lord, I saw no-one and nothing until my relief came.”

“And who was your relief?”

“Bernardo, my lord, but…” Francisco stammered. He didn’t want to annoy the king with the information, but, at the same time, knew Claudius would be furious if he wasn’t told.

“But what?”

“He was joined by Marcellus and Horatio.”

Claudius swore. “Marcellus I could threaten, or buy off, but Horatio is Hamlet’s friend. It’s too much of a risk.” He paused, then added, “About your business, Francisco. And remember, this conversation didn’t happen.”

Francisco left as quickly as he dared, but not before he’d observed Claudius ascend the stone staircase which led to the battlements.

***

The following morning, the talk in the guardroom was all about Horatio’s body having been found lying dead in the courtyard. Opinion was split between those who thought Horatio must have slipped when walking the battlements in the middle of the night, and those who were convinced the ghost had been responsible for his death.

Francisco, who had his own idea as to why Horatio had died, decided that he would leave the castle before he, too, suffered an unfortunate, and deadly, accident.


End file.
